The True Color of Happiness
by pandacamftw
Summary: After Ren's death, Nana finally regains her voice and Hachi packs to leave. After a series of events that unfold, Hachi now wonders why she even went to leave in the first place.


This takes place AFTER Ren's death and the end of Volume 21 where Nana begins to speak. I really wanted to continue on. You also have to know that I'm continuing from the present not the future. Ren is dead yes, but her child still hasn't been born and I'm also altering the future. Just a warning.

Plot: After Ren died and Nana regained her voice, Hachi begins to pack up and move back to her place, however, a series of events unfold that make her regret leaving in the first place.

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Nana, If I did, I wouldn't be on Hiatus. :]

The Prelude

_Hey Nana,_

_Do you think Satsuki is a good name for my child?_

It's been a couple weeks since Ren's death, Nana has finally begun speaking again and Reira was finally able to be released from the hospital. With that, I packed my bags and got ready to go. It seemed like a bad dream to leave the very people I had grown fond of. A lot had changed since I started to live here, Miu and Yasu are officially a couple, Nobu has broken up with Yuri, and Shin has decided he wants to become an Actor.

You must be wondering why Yuri and Nobu broke up, You see a couple days after Nana started to finally speak and sing, Yuri barged in and stated that she didn't need me if Nana was all better again. Nana was shocked, she just stood there staring at Yuri, I was in tears in the kitchen and Nobu was pissed. He screamed at her and told her to get out and that was officially the end of Nobu and Yuri.

I dreaded waking up this morning; I stayed in bed for a while and then finally called Takumi to come get me. Now, I'm sitting with Nobu awkwardly eating breakfast.

"Nana," He spoke my real name, one only he and Takumi call me.

"Yes?" I answered fearful of looking up from my omelet.

"Do you have to go?" He asked his voice sad causing me to reluctantly look at him. I could see the sadness encasing him, it was only a couple days ago he admitted to still having feelings for me and I was still struggling with it.

"Well i-" I was interrupted before I had to answer, thank god Takumi really hated me spending time with Nobu. I got up and hurried to the door leaving Nobu with a small smile. Opening the door to see Takumi, I hugged him as much as I could.

"Takumi!" I cried into his chest, the feeling of sadness washing over me like a sea of waves. I continued to cry into him as he patted my head and kissed my forehead.

"Come on, we have no time to waste." He smiled slightly at me his eyes going over to Nobu and glaring at him. I could see the anger swelling up inside of him and that's when I grabbed my stuff and quickly pulled Takumi to the stairs as fast as I could.

"Takumi, let's go~" I sung a bit to him but he just pushed me away from him and yelled at me to let him go. Taking a couple steps back I lost my balance and fell down the stairs.

All I remember now is my named being screamed by someone, my head hitting a couple steps, piercing pain from my stomach that caused me to scream, and then nothing.

* * *

><p>Next thing I knew I had awoken in the hospital, my body hurt like nothing I had ever felt before in the entire world. Looking around I saw Nana and Shin sleeping beside my bed and Yasu leaning against a wall looking out a window.<p>

"Yasu?" I whispered my voice hoarse from not using it for a while. The bald man turned and looked at me smiling ever so slightly.

"Hachi." He smiled some. "You've been in a coma for weeks." I stared up at him in disbelief before tears started to roll down my face.

"W-What about Satsuki and Takumi, I don't understand Yasu, What happened!" I cried slightly. With that Yasu smiled some and left the room. I didn't understand what he meant by his smile but just as he left Nana and Shin woke up.

"Mama!" Shin cried out hugging me tightly, his arms encasing my small body. I could hear him sob into my shoulder but my eyes were on Nanas sullen face. I couldn't comprehend what sadness was hidden under it but I soon found out.

"Shin, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…but I honestly can't remember what happened to me." I looked at him as he let go of me, his eyes widening slightly. This is when he got up and also left the room as well.

Now I was left with Nana who just stared at me blankly. While our eyes were locked on each other I saw tears fall down her face for the first time since Ren's death.

"Hachi…Takumi pushed you down the stairs." My eyes widened slightly as a painful memory flashed inside of my head. Tears began to fall down my face once again and I cried into my hands thinking about what had happened. Did Takumi really mean to push me down the stairs? Or was it purely an accident! I couldn't even remember! Suddenly a small pain rippled through my stomach and I let out another cry, but this time from pain. Nana held me in my arms until it was over and she quietly waited until I stopped sobbing.

"Nana…" I spoke softly. "W-What happened to Satsuki?" I asked and just as I had suspected more tears fell down the girls face and I knew then that I had lost her.

That night I cried into Nana's arms as she explained that the baby was a Boy and through DNA found out it was truly Nobu's kid. I couldn't quite comprehend any of it but I rested in Nana's arms and waited until the grief over took my body and I was finally able to sleep.

_Hey Nana,_

_Did you know that if Satsuki was a boy I would have named him Ren?_

* * *

><p>I know, short and sweet. Just how I like it.<p>

Please Read and Review!


End file.
